Misty's Dilemma
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Sometimes the best thing to do is to let things take its own course...or is it?


Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Pokemon, its characters, locations, or names. All of them belong to Nintendo.

AN: This had originally been wrote a long time ago (around the time of the Trainer's Heart series, in fact), but if it isn't obvious, I rewrote it into what you are seeing here. For your amusement, I can put up the original as the second chapter to this so you can see how different the writing styles are and what I changed in the story line itself. I'll go more into that after the story, though. :)

- - -

Misty's Dilemma

Looking out of the window at the swirling white flakes, the young trainer twisted the phone cord between her fingers, waiting for someone to pick up. She had just left the hotel she, along with the rest of her group, were to stay at. Unfortunately, the light snowfall had turned into a full-fledged blizzard, leaving her with no choice but to stay with the cheerful Nurse Joy and the few people that were spending the night. When there was a click, she jumped. "Hello?"

"Eh, hello? Who is…oh! May! Where are you?" the voice that answered was of one Misty Waterflower. May frowned, picking up on the worry that was in the older girl's voice, and sighed.

"I'm at the Pokemon Center. I can't leave because of the storm, none of my pokemon are Fire or Ice Types," she said, looking miserably at the snow. May had received her license at the age of ten, like most trainer's did, but had only truly gotten out of the small town that year – two years after she was recognized as an official Pokemon Trainer. Her mother's illness had kept her homebound, and only an offer from Misty to help pay for a nurse to care for the ailing woman allowed her the chance to finally get out.

The Bulbasaur sitting next to her was May's starter, and along with four other Pokemon, made up her team. "Well," Misty sounded uneasy suddenly, "you probably won't have to stay long, your idiot decided he needed to be a hero again, and just left a moment ago to come get you."

"What? Who?" There was a laugh.

"'Who?' May! You were just saying earlier that you wanted to talk about him! Something about telling him something…" The younger of the two went pink, gaining a curious look from her pokemon. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Ash…" Looking around warily, May scrunched down into her booth, not wishing to be overheard by any of the people that were close to her. She was already embarrassed to need to talk to Misty about it. "Well…um…I don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"First off, before you start mumbling, _what in the name of the goddess do you need to tell Ash?" _Misty knew time was of the utmost importance; whatever it was that the preteen was bothered by, she needed to get it out in the open before the teenage boy in question showed up. She knew she sounded rude and impatient, but she knew May would be thanking her later for it.

May stayed silent for a moment, before sighing. "I like him."

Misty had to stifle the laugh that was starting. She was tempted to comment on how obvious the statement was, but held herself back. "Something that is not done easily…you have to wait until the time feels rig-"

Staring incredulously at the phone, which had gone out from the storm, May shook her head. She knew what Misty meant – right – but it didn't help her at all. _Wait until the time feels right…what the heck does that mean? How am I supposed to know it feels right? What's that even feel like, feeling right? Ugh…_

Bulbasaur gave her a rueful look, and nudged her leg. There was movement near the door, and whoever had entered was muttering under their breath about the weather. May watched Nurse Joy make haste for the door, before she turned even brighter red then she already had been.

At the door, looking worse for the wear, was Ash Ketchum. His dark hair was speckled with white, which was disappearing as the snow melted, and he was blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the light of the Center. The nurse nodded to him, giving a reply to whatever he had asked, before returning to her place behind the counter

Groaning, May sank down deeper into her seat. She knew she was beet red, and probably looked a sight even without the added color. Her discomfort grew as the soft footfalls grew closer. Bulbasaur let out a noise – it sounded like a mix between its name and a squeal – and bounded off the seat.

"Oh no, why me?" May swung her legs down off the bench, and sat up, trying desperately to straighten her hair out. She watched Ash bend down, smiling as the pokemon pointedly jumped and spun around, starting in her direction. "Mommy…"

She looked out of the window again, trying to appear as if the floating snowflakes fascinated her; in all reality, she was watching the reflections in the glass. May felt the small form that was Bulbasaur come up beside her to sit, and her traveling companion slipping into the seat across the table from her. "You found me."

"I guess so, though you sound less then happy about that!" May couldn't hold back the giggles that bubbled up, and she peeked at Ash to see the mixed look of amusement and annoyance he had, when his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. "It isn't funny!"

May turned away from the window to look at the relaxed teenager, who's annoyance seemed to dissipate as quickly as it had arrived. She squirmed when she noticed the scrutinizing she was getting, before stuttering. "Um, I…I…How are we going to get back?" she asked.

"Same as how I got here to begin with. Painstakingly slowly," he replied, playing with the collar of his winter coat. The dark blue material rustled under his fingers. There was an uncomfortable silence then, as Ash looked away, and at a group of people that were huddled around a small fireplace. May put a hand up to her face, rubbing the scratch on her cheek, getting uneasy.

The teenager had started thinning and gaining height. His overall structure had changed considerably over the years she had known him, not to mention matured a bit, and May felt incredibly childish in comparison indeed. Looking at her reflection, at the big eyes and slightly round face that peered back, she felt even more like a child.

Shaking away the worries, May twisted in her seat to see what had her companion's attention, before scowling. "Can we go now? I was talking to Misty before the phone gave way," she said, wincing at how waspish her voice sounded.

Ash looked at her, biting his nails thoughtfully, before nodding. May slid out of her seat, returning Bulbasaur, and followed him. She pulled on her jacket as they started out of the door, wishing for nothing more then to sink into the ground. A soft voice pulled her out of her reverie of thought. "Stay close, so we don't get separated."

May felt her face heat up despite the cold, and took hold of his sleeve. She was grateful that the blinding snow made so much noise, because it covered her surprised yelp when Ash jerked his arm away, and took hold of her hand, intertwining his fingers with her own tightly. The action itself brought a smile to her lips.

Matured, indeed.

- - -

The hotel lobby was a welcome sight to both of them, as they padded quietly along the tiled floor and up the stairs. They were greeted by Misty, who looked worried that they were snow covered and shivering. "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" she hissed, punching Ash in the arm.

He winced, rubbing the bruised area gingerly. "No. I couldn't. I didn't want to leave her there," Ash said quietly, eyeing his verbal opponent, "The problem is?"

"You could have been killed! You could get sick-" It was Ash's turn to scowl. May flinched, seeing the oncoming argument long before it even truly started. "And for what?"

A muscle twitched in the corner of Ash's mouth, as he turned a critical look on his red-haired friend. He didn't wish to be questioned on it. "…For what. You wouldn't understand if I spelled it out in plain letters."

Misty rose a thin eyebrow, giving him a look of mingled anger and curiosity. "Really now? Try me!" she snapped.

Feeling someone put a heavy hand on her shoulder, May turned to see her second Gym Leader friend Brock standing behind her. "Now would be a good time to back away," he whispered, getting a nod from the girl.

Ash crossed his arms, mimicking Misty's look as closely as he could. As May started in the direction of her room, she noticed that he glanced in her direction, before gesturing to Misty, who's eyes widened in mock surprise, earning another frown. "What was that?" May asked, ignoring the urgent pushes she was getting from Brock.

"Nothing."

- - -

There was the sound of a door slamming shut, and May watched Misty stalk in, her lips curved down into a frown. She waited until the older girl went into the bathroom, before going out into the hallway. It was mostly empty, with the exception of the maid that was doing a nightly round.

She peeked into the next room, her foot in the doorway to keep it from being slammed shut. When May saw that there was no danger, she edged into the room, the door latching behind her. "Are you…ok?" she asked, looking at the boy that was sprawled out on the bed closest to her.

"Mostly," Ash said, tilting his head to look at her, "I've been better."

May rubbed the toe of her shoe against the back of her other leg, looking at the floor, before going to sit on the edge of his bed. She had to work to keep from frowning, seeing the sour look on his face. "Is there anything that would help? I'd do anything…"

With an amused smirk, Ash propped himself up on his elbows, keeping his head tilted to the side and his eyes wide to top off the innocent facade. May peered at him with interest, noting the sudden change. "Oh? Anything at all?" was the arch reply.

There was several seconds of silence, as the two stared at each other, ignoring the third person in the room – who was snickering, having caught on quickly. May's mouth went into an 'O' shape, the implications behind the 'anything at all' dawning on her. "You perv," she said, swatting him, blinking at the sudden laughter.

"Two minutes?" Ash asked, looking at Brock, grinning. The older of the two nodded, matching the toothy smile. May's shoulders slumped slightly; she had taken too long to figure it out. "It'll be fine. Get on to bed, we all have a long day ahead of us."

Itching to jump the sniggering male, she uncurled from her position on the bed, staring down at him. With a faint smile, May turned on her heel and stepped out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

- - -

The next morning proved to be quiet, as they got their bags packed and their pokemon fed. It took around two hours for them to check out of the hotel, and to get the supplies needed for the road, before leaving town.

Most of the sounds were of the wind and various creatures, as the group walked along the forest path. Misty lagged behind the rest, chewing on her lip in thought, and staring at the snow covered ground. It looked like it had started melting quickly, as they started entering the warmer climate of northern Kanto. She let out a little gasp when Brock slowed to let her come up even with him.

"Something on your mind?" he asked quietly, looking around. Misty nodded, glancing quickly to the two that were ahead of them, and seeing that they were lost in their own conversation, relaxed.

"Well, you know what is going on, don't you?" she replied, nodding toward Ash and May. The latter crouched down to paw at the snow, pulling out a flower that had been buried in the storm, while the former snatched it and placed it stem-first behind her ear, the flower's bloom sticking out brightly. Brock chuckled.

"Yes. To most that just spot us it's obvious…except to them. One is ignorant of the other's affection," Brock said, watching them with growing amusement, "It has you thinking now, does it?"

Misty nodded, her eyes downcast as she rolled the words over in her mind. "Yeah, and I'm wondering if maybe…I dunno, maybe I should interfere, get things started? Because at this rate, they'll never realize what is staring them right in the face. I told May to wait until she felt it was right to say anything, but…"

"She's too naïve. Heh, they both are, but it would seem she is the most. Just last night after your argument she asked if there was anything she could do to make him happy again, and his reply was 'Anything at all?'..needless to say it took some time for her to figure out what was meant." Brock smirked, when Misty blanched. She looked livid.

"Ugh! That boy needs to learn when to keep his mind out of the gutter…" Misty sighed, "…not that I can really talk sometimes." She shook her head, looking at Brock. "What about taking it into my own hands though?"

"I can't help you there," he admitted, frowning, "because I've not exactly had to set up two of my best friends before. All I can say is, to do what your heart tells you to do, and let your mind plan it out."

The red-head stayed silent, contemplating all she'd been told.

- - -

Later on in the evening, Misty was given her answer before she had to make it. Dinner had already been long finished and put away, and the fire had started dying down. She watched her one female traveling companion stare off at the sky, her eyes gloomy. The gym leader couldn't help but glance toward Ash, who was getting ready to go to bed himself – Brock had done so already – and paid little attention to them.

May stood up from her place by the fire, scooping up her blanket and treading off into the trees alone. Her curiosity rising, Misty rose also, giving the younger girl a few minutes head start, before following. The trees cast shadows around her, the darkness seeming magnified by it. Misty peeked around a tree when she heard the rustle of leaves and saw that May had plopped down on the ground at the base of it, the blanket hanging loosely on her shoulders.

As she was about to walk away, Misty froze when there was a small sob. With a wince, she started a swift part run, part walk to the camp. She went up casually to Ash, and tapped him on the shoulder, her lips pursed. Letting him turn to give her an inquiring look, Misty stooped down to whisper in his ear, "I suggest you go talk to your fantasy, because it seems she is currently in tears."

His eyes widened, and he looked around. Sighing, Misty pointed toward the forest. "That way, idiot."

"What happened?" Ash asked, pushing himself onto his feet, and straightening up. Misty shrugged, getting a scowl from him, before smiling.

"All the better, you can find out and make it aaall better," the girl snickered, turning toward her sleeping bag. It looked quite appealing at that moment, and she knew she had no reason to stay up any longer. Ash watched her for a few seconds, before taking the path back out into the trees, his eyes adjusting to the lighting, or lack thereof.

It was easy enough to get to where Misty had originally been. Ash looked back, wondering if it was a good idea bothering the young girl at that moment. Rubbing his temples, he let out a sigh, and went around the tree, coming to a stop next to her. "May?" he asked, his voice quiet.

May looked up, before turning her head down. "What?"

He sat down next to her, his hands folded in his lap, before frowning at May. "What's wrong?" Ash asked, clenching and unclenching his fist. The whole situation made him nervous.

"It's nothing." May had to hold her breath, trying to keep from making a sound. She could tell that he was watching her worriedly, before she finally let out a gust of air and turned back to him. "…what was that gesture you had made last night? To Misty?"

Ash covered his mouth, grateful for the dimness as he blushed. He couldn't believe his luck in the fact that when the subject was changed – even though the first subject hadn't been started yet – it was one he had hoped not to discuss yet. "Why do you want to know?"

May ran over the phone call in her mind again, before squirming in the blanket to squeeze in closer to him, her head on his shoulder. "I'm just wondering, is all," she said.

He was caught in a trap, and he knew it. Vowing to hurt Misty later, Ash gave May a faint smile. How much could it hurt? "Well… it was this." Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he did the sign language equivalent to "I love you."

Letting it register, May's eyes widened. She felt like an idiot at that moment, wondering if it meant what she thought it meant. Seeing the confusion that was lingering, Ash did it again, this time explaining it. "It means I love you," he whispered into her ear, getting another smile at the look on her face.

"Ohhhh." She copied the hand movements, hoping she had them right, before snuggling against him, pulling the blanket tighter. "Really?"

Nodding, Ash slid down slightly to recline more then sit against the tree, staring into the trees. "Yeah. Don't ask me why, I don't know, I just do."

"Now you won't be upset, will you?" Ash looked at May, clearly puzzled. "With Misty. You were upset with Misty."

"…no. I won't be, since the fool set me up for this!…not that that is a bad thing." Ash blinked, watching the brown-haired girl nod absentmindedly, her eyes closed. Gently, he pulled some of the blanket over to cover them both, joining her in the darkness of sleep.

- - -

Late the next morning, the group resting near the main road, Misty sat watching the pair that was lounging comfortably in the shade. There wasn't a speck of snow, and the weather was warmer then they had felt in days. She let out a little laugh when Ash tilted his hat at an angle so that it hid his face from view as he turned a slight red color. Whatever May had said or done, successfully embarrassed him.

Brock took a seat near her, preparing an early lunch for them, as there was a yelp from Ash when May tackled him, the two rolling back into the bushes clumsily. "Want to set a bet on how long it'll be before they crawl out?" he asked with a dirty smirk.

Misty gave him an amused, though disapproving, look. "It's cute, isn't it?" she said instead, evading the question.

"Cute indeed," was the reply, as one of the heads, then the second, popped up out of the underbrush, the confusion and delight glowing in their eyes. "This is more like watching two children playing then a new couple, if anything."

"The best of both worlds, then." Misty shrugged, grabbing one of the sandwiches Brock had set on a plate.

- - -

AN: And they lived happily ever after!….. –slaps myself- Alright, I know that was unneeded. Anyway, I am proud of how this turned out, considering how messed up it was originally. Let me explain the differences between this and the original:

The ages. In the original, May had been 10 and Ash 12. It actually started weirding me out at the thought of a ten-year-old being in love with anyone…not that 12 is much better, but neh. Upping the age also brought up the inner conflict of maturity, and the conflict of preteen and teen. 'What if I'm not pretty enough?' 'What if I'm not old enough?' etc etc, which be more likely to come up in a 12/13 year old then a 10 year old.

The beginning. Originally, Ash shows up and has to be warmed up by Charizard from the cold, and they leave almost immediately. In this, it was a lot more drawn out and awkward for them. The argument with Misty was also changed (there was no gesturing in the first version, and a lot of yelling in it)

The night scene. Misty had actually used a marble to wake May up originally. XD I decided that was a tad strange and unrealistic, so I decided to change it to a more emotionally tearing scene.

The ending. In the end, they had actually been napping when Misty was talking to Brock. Instead, I thought it'd be good to show part of their relationship through the actions in the end.

That's all I can think of, though there are probably more. Like I said, I can put up the original if you all would like. Just ask. :-)


End file.
